


The Grand Experiment

by stellarer



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death Star, Fanvid, Gen, tech and empire, warning for some flashing lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarer/pseuds/stellarer
Summary: it’s cheap and it’s ethical…well, it’s ethical…well, it’s magical really.a vid about Empire tech and taking it down





	The Grand Experiment

 

 

[lyrics here](http://www.doomtree.net/2011/10/14/the-grand-experiment-lyrics/)

[rebloggable here](http://softshell-turtle.tumblr.com/post/162927553240/its-cheap-and-its-ethicalwell-its)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to abby for looking at this and telling me to fix the second verse, and thanks to mike mictlan for writing the line "im gonna live forever" near the end of this song so i can pretend all my faves survive
> 
> The Grand Experiment is a song by Doomtree, who i love, so it would be nice if they could Not sue me, i am making no money, only Joy and Art


End file.
